


Fluffy Remus Lupin x Reader OneShots

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Babies, Baby Names, Candy, Chocolate, Comfort, Crying, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Holidays, Hufflepuff, Hugs, Making Out, Moon, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Pets, Ravenclaw, Sleepy Cuddles, Slytherin, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolves, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some fluffy and angsty Remus x Reader oneshots. I own nothing, and I don't own you. Anyways I hope you enjoy! <3





	1. One: Remus x Anxious!Slytherin!Reader

You didn't know why you were sorted into Slytherin, you weren't cunning. You were anxious. You always had anxiety problems, especially in Potions class for you feared you would make Professor Snape mad at you for messing up. And well... that's what was happening right now. Snape was frustrated with you for messing up a certain potion. 

"Professor please... I did not mean too!" You insisted firmly. Though, as per usual with Snape, he was not listening to you. “You are so incompetent (Your First Name).” Snape said sharply. Anxiety was brewing up inside you and your cheeks flared up to red hot. “I do not know why you were even put into Slytherin in the first place.” Snape continued, agging you on. “Please professor, I’ll do better next time!” You exclaimed, hands clutching your robes. “Let’s hope so.” Snape said before adding, “Now leave.” He ordered and you quickly obeyed him, knuckles turning a pale white as you tottered out of the class. It was your free period and you did not know what to do. You just wandered around, walking off your anxiety. It was after all, an accident with the potion. But you knew oh so well that Snape expected perfection. And you were feeling anxious and it felt like you had a knot in your throat.

As you were walking, you had your head hanging down so you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings. So when you bumped into someone, your body froze. Reluctantly, you looked up and it was Professor Lupin. “(Your First Name), what are you doing?” He asked. You have always liked Lupin, he was your favorite professor and well... you had a crush on him but you never did speak about that. “S-Sorry, Professor, I was-“ Your words got stuck in your throat, you swallowed. “Something is the matter with you, (Your First Name).” Lupin said to you. Your face said it all. You were pale with wide eyes. 

Your heart rate quickened and Lupin could hear it. Your (your eye color) eyes trailed down as Lupin put a hand in his pocket and you heard a crinkling sound. “Here.” Lupin pulled out a dark chocolate bar and he snapped off a piece. “Eat it. It’ll make you feel much better.” Lupin said, outstretching his arm. Hesitantly, you grabbed the piece of chocolate. Then you put it into your mouth. It was creamy and sweet. You ate the sweet treat before swallowing. You felt a little bit better, better enough to tell Lupin what happened. “Professor Snape is mad at me because I accidentally messed up a potion.” You explained. “And he told me that I was incompetent and that I shouldn’t be in Slytherin.” You explained it all to Lupin, pouring out your feelings. You were rambling on about your anxiety but Lupin cut you short.

He had pulled you into a warm hug. Your (your eye color) eyes widened as you never had this kind of contact with a professor. But Lupin felt so warm and you could smell chocolate wafering off of him. (Your hair color) strands of hair fell in front of your eyes you did not care. Your heart rate slowed down to a normal, steady beat. Luckily, for you, Defense Against The Dark Arts was your next class after your free period. After a few moments, Lupin pulled away from you. “Do you feel better?” He asked, you nodded in response. Lupin wrapped an arm around your shoulder, making you lean against him. “Come on, you can sit with me in class.” He said as he walked you to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. You pulled a smile and nodded. It would be just you and him. And he would make you feel better. 

You snacked on another piece of chocolate quietly as you sat next to Lupin. You weren’t sure what to talk about. So the room was filled with silence. “(Your first name), have you always had anxiety?” Lupin asked out of the blue. “Yes.” You replied. “I don’t know why I was put into Slytherin.” You said stiffly. Lupin chuckled. “But you make a great Slytherin.” He complimented you, making your cheeks burn. Your fingers began to fidget almost nervously. “I really mean it.” Lupin told you and you lifted your head to look at him. Your heart skipped a beat, your anxiety coming back as it looked like Lupin was leaning closer. 

“Pro-Professor Lupin-“ You said in a hoarse whisper. “Remus.” He spoke. “Huh?” You asked. “You can call me Remus.” He told you. Your eyes looked him up and down.  _Are we going to kiss?_ You thought anxiously. Remus was so close and you had an anxious expression on your face. “Can I?” Remus asked, sounding a bit shy about it. Eagerly, you responded with “Yes.” Remus leaned in closer and pressed his lips against yours. You felt all of the anxiety melt away as you started to wrap your arms around his neck as you happily returned the kiss. Remus went to gently grab your (Your hair length) (Your hair color) hair as the kissing continued until the two of you had to part for a gasp of air. 

“So, do you feel better?” Remus asked. “I feel much better thanks to you.” You said as you caught your breath. “You know you can always come talk to me if you’re feeling anxious.” Remus told you as he pulled you close into a hug. “And I’ll have a word with Snape.” He mumbled, as he hugged you tightly. “Thank you.” You whispered as you rested your chin on his shoulder. “Does this mean we’re a thing now?” You asked, blushing. Remus pulled away to look at you. “If you want.”

”I do want to be with you.”

Remus grinned before planting a kiss on your cheek. “Well, you should go and take your seat. Class is about to start.”

 


	2. Two: Remus x Werewolf!Reader

You were not an average Ravenclaw. You would disappear on every single full moon and come back with scars. Your secret? Well, you were a werewolf. And on the full moon, you went through a painful and agonizing transformation. And you would fall asleep in class because of how deprived of sleep you were from the transformation. You were nestled down comfortably in your seat as you rested your head on your arms, breathing shallowly as you were starting to sleep in class. However, your sleep was interrupted by a loud firm tap on your desk. You jumped and you lifted your cranium up to see who it was. There were bags under your eyes from sleep deprivation. It was Professor Lupin. "Sleeping in class, Miss (Your Last Name)?" Lupin questioned you. You just responded with a groggy, tired groan. "Well, I hope you like staying after class with me for a little talk." Lupin said before walking past your desk. You just sighed and went back to your nap. You didn't care, you were just tired. 

When it was time to leave class, you opened your eyes and you almost forgot that you had to stay behind. You trudged over to Lupin's desk and you took a seat, eyelids heavy as you almost fell back asleep. "Miss (Your Last Name), why were you sleeping in class?" Lupin questioned. "Because I... didn't get... any sleep... last night." You said tiredly. "Oh... I wonder why that is." The professor leaned closer. Then, he noticed a scar on your neck. It wasn't there the last time he saw you. Then he noticed a few more scars. "You're a werewolf aren't you?" Lupin said in a whisper and your eyes widened. "How did you know?" You said softly. "The scars." Lupin pointed out. You looked down, waiting to be shamed and ridiculed by your own professor in the classroom. But instead, Lupin for up and walked over to you, kneeling down. "(Your First Name), look at me." He told you and you reluctantly obeyed. Tears had sprung into your eyes. "You hate me don't you?" You asked. "Oh no no no! I don't hate you." Lupin reassured you as he wrapped his arms around you as you were hiccuping. "I'm a werewolf too, (Your First Name)." He whispered to you. You froze, (your eye color) eyes widening at what he said. Lupin pulled you close to him, your head resting on his shoulder. "I don't like being a werewolf." You murmured into his shoulder. "It's painful." Lupin ran a hand through your hair as you complained. "I know, (Your first name), I know." Lupin murmured into your ear. He let you complain, and he just listened intently to what you said. 

"Listen, I'll get you some Wolfsbane Potion, okay?" Lupin gently made you look at him an you nodded, wiping away the tears. "Now, this'll just be between you and me." He added as you clung to him. Your arms were wrapped around his neck as you thought of what to say. But you remained quiet. “Wolfsbane will help you, I promise.” Lupin said quietly to you. You leaned against your professor. You were forgetting that you were late for class. “Well, you better get to class”. Lupin said with a chuckle before getting up to write you a note. You had Charms class and well, you could say that you were Flitwick’s favorite student. 

Lupin handed you the note before planting a small kiss on your cheek. You blushed, grasping the note tightly. “Come see me when it’s the next full moon. But make sure you come before the full moon is out.” Lupin whispered and you laughed before nodding. 

“Well, go ahead and get to class before I take points from Ravenclaw.” Lupin chuckled at you  as he teased you. “You wouldn’t.” You say stiffly before leaving the classroom.


	3. Three: Remus x Shy!Reader

You were in your fourth year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. You’ve always been shy and that’s never changed slightly. Well, the Yule Ball was today and you had a pretty dress and all but nobody to go with. Nobody had asked you to go with them. Course, you didn’t really mind. You were getting into your dress. It was a floral dress with ruffles, with a corset laced back, a train at the back, and it was silky soft to the touch. “(Your best friends name), can you lace up the corset?” You asked your best friend. “Of course (Your first name)!” (Your best friends name) said cheerily as she laced up the corset and tightened it up. “Hey hey, that’s too tight.” You said softly. “Sorry.” She grinned. “Oh, (Your first name), you look so beautiful! I can’t believe you have nobody to go with!” (Your best friends name) exclaimed. You knew she already had someone so you would just be a third wheel. 

Sighing, you plopped down on the bed and put your shoes on. Your (your hair color) was in (your hair length) curls. You got up, wobbling as you were not used to the shoes. “Come on.” (Your best friends name) said and you followed her. When you stepped into view, everyone paused to look at you. Your cheeks burned as you glanced down, following your best friend. Though you were figuring that nobody would take interest, you were wrong. You had caught the attention of one of your professors. Professor Remus Lupin. You had to admit, you had a crush on him but you kept silent. You crossed your arms over your chest, sighing deeply as you looked at everybody else. You weren’t a dancer, you were too shy to dance in front of others. 

You casually and shyly kept glancing at Lupin. And in turn, Lupin caught you staring at him. Your cheeks flared up with a blush. And you grabbed your dress shyly before walking over to him. You did not know what to say to him, you just weren’t really sure. “Oh, hello (Your first name).” Lupin spoke to you. You shyly responded back to him with a small greeting. Lupin chuckled at your shyness, he really found it adorable. “You’re not having fun are you?” Lupin asked and you shook your head. Lupin looked down at you and you looked up at him. “I can fix that.” He said before pulling you with him. “P-Professor! Wait!” You stammered. Lupin looked down at you and he grabbed your right hand. “Wait, are we going to dance?” You asked shyly.

”Of course, (Your first name).” Lupin responded before placing a hand on your waist. “Can I put my hand here?” Lupin asked for permission. You nodded. He lightly gripped your waist before grabbing your left hand. “W-Wait! I met step on your feet with my heels.” You informed. “I don’t mind.” Lupin responded with a laugh. “Just follow my lead, (Your first name).” Lupin told you. You responded with a nervous gulp and a slow nod of your head. And so, you were there dancing with Lupin, occasionally being spun around round by Lupin as you gripped your hand. And you were slowly starting to get the hang of it, with the occasional stepping on Lupin’s foot. 

You were softly panting now, looking up at Lupin. And whilst nobody was looking, Lupin placed a kiss firmly on your lips. It was your first ever kiss and you felt a warm feeling in the pit of your belly. You shyly and stiffly kissed him back, restraining yourself from wrapping your arms around his neck. “Sorry, (Your first name).” Lupin muttered when the kiss was broken. “It’s um... it’s okay. I liked it.” You told him softly. It was getting late and Lupin was walking you back. It had been a long night for you. “Good night.” Lupin told you as he placed a kiss on your cheek. “Good night.” You responded. Then you walked back into your dormitory. 

“I saw you dancing with Professor Lupin.” (Your best friends name) said with a sly grin. “Y-You did!?” You softly exclaimed, cheeks burning. “And I saw him kiss you.” (Your best friends name) grinned. You turned away from her, feeling shy and embarrassed. “Oh it’s okay, I’ll keep it a secret.” She reassured and you softened up. “Let’s hope so.” You shyly smiled. 

 

“You’re actually quite lucky to be with Professor Lupin.”


	4. Four: Remus x Werewolf!Reader Part 2

You rubbed your eyes. It was nearing the next full moon and you were very nervous and shaken up about it. You remembered your talk with Remus and you started to feel better. Remus didn't seem as nervous as you did about the full moon. But thoughts kept crossing your mind.  _What if I cross paths with Remus as a werewolf? Would we fight? What happens if I seriously hurt him? Or what if he seriously hurts me?_ You kept thinking those things over and over in your mind as you laid on your bed. You rolled over onto your side, curling up into the fetal position next to your per cat, Chai. You let out a raggedy breath, so blank expression forming over your face. You wanted to talk to Remus but it was nighttime.  _He's probably asleep._ You thought. Quietly, you slipped out of bed, creeping out of the dormitory and you were making your way to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. You were in your pajamas: A hoodie and some pajama shorts. Once you found the classroom, you softly knocked, hoping there would be a response. 

"Come in!" A voice called and you opened the door, silently closing it behind you. (Your first name), what are you doing up?" Professor Lupin questioned you as he looked up from a stack of papers he was looking at. "I can't sleep." You murmured, approaching his desk. "I'm too nervous and scared." You added, looking down. "(Your first name), what are you scared of?" Lupin stood up from his seat. "T-The full moon." You stuttered, fingers fidgeting. "You can't be scared. I won't forget to give you the Wolfsbane potion." He reassured you. "But what if we get into a fight?" You stammered. Lupin grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him, wrapping his arms around you. "We won't, as long as we drink our potions, we will be fine." He told you, kissing your cheek as he was making you feel better. “What if someone finds out?” You persisted with the anxious questions, but Lupin remained patient. “Nobody will find out.” He said, however there was small doubt in his voice. Your (your eye color) eyes looked up at Lupin as you had your arms wrapped around him, hands gripping at the shirt he was wearing. You stayed like this with Lupin until he felt your frame slump down in relaxation. “Feel better?” He asked and you nodded. “Then return to bed.” Lupin said sharply. “But, I wanna stay with you.” You protested, still tightly clinging to his shirt. An eerie and unsettling silence filled the room after you pleaded to stay with Lupin. And it stayed like this before the silence was broken. 

“Very well, (Your first name).” Remus said, finally giving into your pleading with a small breathy sigh. You could not help but give him a soft sly smile. You finally let go of Lupin, reluctantly really, since he was so warm. He brought you to where he slept, and you padded over to the bed. Then you sat down. The bed was soft to the touch and it was so comfortable... between than the one that you slept on. “Just so you know Professor, I’m a bit of a blanket and bed hog.” You informed with a giggle. “Great.” Lupin chuckled as he sat down on the bed. You were already curled up in a fetal position, blanket wrapped around your body. When you felt the bed press down as Lupin was getting comfortable, you instinctively snuggled up next to him. Like how a cold wolf pup might snuggle against their mother’s warm fur for warmth and comfort. An arm wrapped around your waist and you were pulled closer to your Professor. And everything was fine now. You knew you would be questioned about your absence in the dorm but you did not care. This was well worth being questioned about for not being in your dormitory bed. After a few thoughts, you fell asleep.


End file.
